Keroro Presents: Frozen 'Til Proven Spring
by seaapple
Summary: Oneshot! Keroro believes winter is a huge part of Pekoponians, so he thinks he'll seize the power of snow and conquer the world! But, as usual, Keroro's plan fails. You didn't really think it would succeed did you? This story is dedicated to David Noklevername! Enjoy :3


Keroro Presents: Frozen 'Til Proven Spring!

"Fuyuki! Come play outside! It's snowing and Momoka, Koyuki and Mois are here too!" Natsumi shouted from the back door.

"Oh... okay...!" Fuyuki half heartedly shouted back from the computer.

As Fuyuki was dressing himself with jackets, gloves and scarves, Keroro popped up from the door that led to the A.R.M.P.I.T. base.

"Oh, hey Sarge!" Fuyuki waved with one hand while the other pulled on a boot.

"Hello Fuyuki! Why are you disguising yourself as a puffy marshmallow person?" Keroro asked, blankly looking at Fuyuki's six layers of garments, which made him look quite puffy indeed.

"Uh, Sarge, I'm just putting on warm clothes because it's cold outside."

"Oh. Well why would you wanna do that? It's freezing and all that white stuff falling from the sky is blocking everyone's vision! You Pekoponians are so stupid!"

"It's just snow! And it makes winter-break fun! Well I'm going out. See ya!" Fuyuki said as he went outside to the yard.

Keroro walked to the door and looked outside. He saw Momoka chasing Fuyuki, Natsumi and Koyuki having an extreme snowball fight, and Angol Mois was the cheerleader of the fight. Then Fuyuki tripped over something buried in the snow. He picked it up and brushed it off.

"Hey! My rocket science kit! I lost this in the fall!"

Keroro turned around and bounced into the lab/base thing where the other three members and the ex were seated.

"Alright! Everyone listen up!" Keroro commanded.

Tamama looked up from the ice cream he was eating.

Giroro put down the gun he was shining.

Dororo did nothing.

Kululu turned his spinny chair to face Keroro.

"_Ku ku ku ku ku_ What is it Sergeant?" Kululu asked.

"Alright! Pekoponians obviously love the Pekopon holiday, _winter-break_, anyway, this 'snow' substance is a magical cloaking device that only appears for a quarter of the year! It cloaks the ground and hides small objects, like diminutive mammals and rocket science kits." Keroro said forcefully.

"Yeah. What about it?" Giroro asked, returning to polishing his shotgun.

"I have..." Sergeant paused for a dramatic effect.

"Yes...?" Tamama urged him on.

"A PLAN!"

Then everyone gasped.

"Oh frog, what disaster will this turn into I wonder?" Giroro thought aloud.

"No! This time, it will work!" Keroro pleaded.

"Well! Tell us 'bout it Sarge!" Tamama said.

"_Kero kero kero_ It shall involve this 'snow' substance."

"Go on," Kululu said.

"We shall freeze ourselves until the heat returns in 'spring' and when spring arrives-" Keroro was cut off by Giroro.

"Yeah... No! I'm out. Anything that has to do with freezing, I'm no part of."

"Yeah, sorry Sarge... it does sound a bit silly..." Tamama joined in, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Oh come on guys! Kululu?" Sarge begged.

"_ku ku ku_ I'm just the brains of the operation... _ku ku ku..._"

"Fine! I'll do it by myself! Can I at least tell you the plan...?" Keroro continued.

"Sure..." Giroro said.

"SO! When spring arrives, I will pop out of the 'snow' and scare the Pekoponians out of their elongated socks! We- I mean... I, will make them believe I came from outer space-"

"But Sarge, you did come from outer space." Tamama inquired.

"_Yes,_ but _they _don't know that!" Keroro bossed back.

"Oh. Please continue." Tamama said.

"Anyway! The Pekoponians, being their stupid selves, will think I am a stereotypical green frog alien! Then they shall bow down to me and do anything I say!" Keroro crossed his froggy arms as he finished.

"So, you're saying... you want to make an entrance...?" Giroro sighed.

"Wha- NO! Well... sort of..." Keroro replied.

"_ku ku ku ku ku _Here Sergeant, I've made your freeze coffin- I mean- box..." Kululu said.

"Wow, that was super fast! Weeeeeell, I'd better be on ma way!" Keroro said, climbing into the coffin- I mean- box.

"Sarge! Please don't go!" Tamama was crying over Keroro's coffin- I mean- box.

"Meh, spring is like, what, five months away." Keroro chimed.

"Don't worry Sarge, I've included an Anti-Freeze packet in the bottom of the coffin- I mean- box." Kululu said.

"Excellent! Wait, hand me my gundam and my manga. I'm gonna need something to do for five froggin' months." Keroro said.

"Here you go, soldier." Giroro said, handing him the magazines and toy robot.

"Commencing coffin- I mean- box sealant... in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Kululu said.

Then the box filled with water and froze.

"Oopsipoo! I forgot to tell him _he _would be frozen!" Kululu said.

"Well that was the dumbest idea I've ever seen. No one in their right mind would carry it out. Oh wait, Keroro's not in his right mind. But still! You wouldn't do that would you?"

"Giroro, stop breaking the fourth wall!" Dororo said.

The three platoon members dragged the coffin- I mean- box outdoors and buried him in the snow by the road.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

"Ah, I love the smell of spring air!" Natsumi exclaimed, stretching in the threshold of the open door.

"Hey, what's that metal thing over there?" Fuyuki asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." They walked up to the coffin- I mean- box and wiped the remaining slush off it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Natsumi shouted.

"Is that-" Fuyuki started.

"THAT STUPID TOAD!" Natsumi kicked the coffin- I mean- box and the ice cracked.

"KE-E-RO! BOW DOWN TO M- Natsumi?" Keroro said as he jumped out of the ice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsumi grabbed Keroro by his hat and threw toward the house. "DO YOU REALIZE I'VE HAD TO DO THE DISHES FOR FIVE MONTHS?"

"L-l-listen... N-natsumi I-I-I di-didn't..."

SMACK

"Kerooooo!"

THE END

This story was dedicated all to David Noklevername! I hope liked it! :3

From seaapple


End file.
